The present invention relates in general to an improved skylight construction, and is concerned, more particularly, with an improved skylight construction characterized by an improved thermal barrier, a simplified manufacturing technique, and improved liquid drainage from the skylight.
In conventional skylight construction, particularly in the skylights for commercial use, the support frame is provided in inner and outer sections joined by a thermal break, which is typically formed by a poured and cured rigid urethane. This thermal break is for minimizing heat transfer through the skylight, and in particular through the heat conductive metal forming the skylight, such as an extruded aluminum. It is most efficient to form the thermal break as the aluminum is being extruded. For the skylight which requires corner mitre welds, the thermal break is essentially destroyed in the vicinity of the weld, and there results a burned-out hole or gap in the thermal break. This usually requires a separate step such as the application of caulking to close the seam and cover the burned thermal break material.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved skylight construction in which the thermal break material is not destroyed by welding so as to thus provide a continuous uniform thermal break. This is accomplished at least in part by eliminating the aluminum welding in the region of the thermal break material. This further has the benefit of eliminating the necessity of a caulking operation at the top and bottom of the frame. This further eliminates the unsightliness of the underframe caulking previously used and readily observed in the finished product when viewed with the frame in the open position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved curb frame construction that provides a self draining channel overlying the base frame and the gasket disposed intermediate the base frame and curb frame. This is provided at least in part by providing a smaller height thermal barrier between the inner and outer sections of the curb frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight construction that is characterized by being energy saving.